The bacterial twin-arginine translocation (Tat) system exports proteins across the cytoplasmic membrane. Unlike most well-studied protein translocation systems, which transport "linearized," or unfolded, polypeptides across a membrane, the Tat system translocates fully folded and assembled proteins and protein complexes. The Tat system transports many proteins that must assemble complex metallo-redox centers before transport. In some cases, the quaternary contacts between distinct subunits must be established before an assembled protein complex can be transported. Since the bacterial cytoplasmic membrane supports ion gradients, a major unresolved question is how large protein complexes > 100 kDa can be transported across this membrane by the Tat machinery without collapsing the proton motive force used to make ATP. Due to its ability to transport large protein structures that must be fully folded before export, the Tat machinery is potentially important for the biotechnology industry as a system to bacterially express protein therapeutics that require a cytoplasm for maturation. Products could be recovered directly from the growth medium. Though the Tat transport system is not required for growth in all organisms that encode it, it is responsible for the export of a number of bacterial virulence factors, and the absence of a functional Tat system often leads to growth defects. Considering that the Tat system is found in many bacteria, but not found in animals, including humans, the Tat system is likely to be an excellent target for antibiotic development. Currently, the mechanism of Tat translocation is poorly understood. Three membrane proteins, TatA, TatB and TatC comprise the membrane translocase, forming numerous oligomeric complexes within the membrane. The transmembrane electric field is essential for driving efficient transport, presumably through a gated-pore. The common method to characterize protein translocation systems involves trapping a cargo protein during transport, that is, to form translocation intermediates. The Tat machinery has thus far resisted this approach. The Specific Aim of this proposal is to develop a high-throughput screening assay that will be used to search for candidate inhibitors of Tat transport. Positive hits from the primary screen will be validated using secondary screens and in vitro assays. Bona fide Tat transport inhibitors will be used to assist with mechanistic studies of Tat transport, and will be evaluated for pharmaceutical potential. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: RELEVANCE: This proposal seeks inhibitors of the bacterial twin-arginine translocation (Tat) system, protein secretion machinery that is responsible for the export of a number of bacterial virulence factors, and that contributes to efficient bacterial growth. These inhibitors will be used to assist with future mechanistic studies of Tat transport, and will be evaluated for their possible pharmaceutical potential. Understanding the mechanism of Tat transport is essential for utilizing this unique system for the bacterial expression of protein therapeutics that requires a cytoplasm for maturation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]